moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alainysia Addington
Kingdom of Stormwind |Row 6 title = House Relatives |Row 6 info = Alynn E. Addington (Daughter) |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = WIP |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light |Row 9 title = Languages Known |Row 9 info = Common (Fluent) Thalassian (Conversational) |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }}Born Lady ''Alainysia Catherine Addington, 22 June, 9 L.C. the woman is the former Baroness of Ashemark, a minor noble of Lordaeron and Stormwind, and a woman of the Holy Light. Though, things weren’t always so grand. She was born to a pair of parents who were not yet ready to raise a child. Thus, had taken it upon themselves to place the infant in the care of another noble family. She was spoiled, and well taken care of for the few weeks she spent with them. They, too, discovered that the care of Alainysia was too great. Soon, she was sent off to be raised in Stormwind, ultimately placed with the care of the orphanage once her declining health had reached a good standing. There, she was taught the Common language and raised into her adulthood. Hitting various bumps along the way. She has had a boring life thus far though has grown into her inheritance as a Baroness of Lordaeron. =History= ---- Childhood Alainysia was born to Alison and Joseph Addington. A loving couple, having been wed through an arrangement but happy nevertheless. A joyous time came to the home when news of the little one was to arrive, but as the time grew closer they had come to realize they were not prepared for a child. Thus, upon Alainysia’s arrival, she was brought to the Antioch family and given a well-lived, yet short life. She had spent roughly a month with the family, though mildly neglected with the presence of her infant twin family members. The Antioch family thus made the decision to place the infant in another place where she would be properly cared for and tended to: the Stormwind orphanage. There, she was given a small education. Taught the basics of reading, writing, math, and the likes, but nothing to outstanding. She was an intelligent soul, often challenging her teachers for more work and worked harder for her goals. She was often teased for her love of reading and learning, even receiving an amount of bullying as a child. At one point, she was shoved into the canals, left to drown until a passing guard heard her cries for help. With a new fear instilled in her, she grew up to live around the orphanage making little friends. She had one of mention, one she would one day call her closest friend, Danath Morsin. He has been in her life since her arrival, and she holds him dear to her heart. She trained with him casually, building a small mass of muscle and often fought with her friend as a way of improving herself. It helped her through the ‘Dark’ phase of her life where she had dyed her lovely tress a stark raven color and sought to hide from others permanently. Soon enough, she grew into adulthood and gained a sense of self-worth, albeit small, but there. Adulthood Upon her eighteenth birthday, she was inducted as an apprentice under a woman by the name of Lililia, having shown promise in wielding the Light as she came of age. Lililia had supplied Alainysia with various books to read, and even taught her the basics of healing, first aid, herbal healing, and some of the darker sides of the Light later on. The blonde had become close to the priestess-in-training, even going so far as to call her ‘Mother Lily’ in private, but even this fairy tail came to an end. Lililia was found dead by Alainysia, having passed peacefully in her slumber from an unknown ailment. It had broken the woman’s heart, and left her shambles. She became reclusive, living the apartment that she had left Alainysia behind in her will and only came out when deemed necessary for what seemed to be ages to her. It wasn’t until a year had passed is when she began showing her face around Stormwind more frequently excluding her prayers at the Cathedral. She made many acquaintances and befriended a few people. As an effort to become even more social, she has dedicated her life to the Alliance and its members. Appearance The redhead stood roughly five foot six and was a sight to behold at times. Upon first glance, they would take quick notice her ankle long, auburn locks.The hair was wavy, free-falling from the top of her head like a waterfall. The tips of her tress curled into delicate cues, though not enough to be a distraction during her studies or battles. Her hair gently framed the woman's pale features, highlighting the red brows that sat above wide, almond shaped eyes the color of dark emeralds that sat above high cheekbones. In which were dotted heavily with freckles that had scattered about her form. A pair of one inch gold earrings sat within her pierced earlobes, with a single emerald dangling from a chain, and almost always wore a signature lily in her hair, favoring the color purple. Her scent was alluring, and an easy one to remember- lilies and vanilla wafted from her form as her preferred perfume. She was healthy, faintly toned with muscle yet was dulled by her gentle stature. Her shoulders were back, head held high in an almost pride-filled manner despite her soft nature. She held a soft hourglass shape to her small frame, perhaps looking as though she weighed as much as a bundle of sticks. She was willowy and wispy in her movements, moving with the grace of a swan on water. Items and Companions ''Armor Alainysia was crafted a silk raiment, forged by the hands of the elven smiths of Quel’veronaal during her time spent with its leader, Lord Ailos Lightsworn. To put things simply, it is a silk base for comfort, but the outside is visibly reinforced with some plate for added protection. It is light, easy on the woman’s small frame, and can take a beating when needed. ''Weapons'' Alainysia is trained with few weapons; namely daggers, maces, and staves. Although she prefers the comfort of the aforementioned, she has minor training with short swords. She has no weapons of great grace or history. ''Necklace'' Around her neck sat a pendant strung upon a royal blue ribbon. A truesilver oval rimmed with gold sat upon the ribbon, and etched into it was a shield with two crossed swords behind it. A single, white rose colored with the solid, elegant, and shifting white hues of a translucent pearl. The stem, leaves, and thorns were sculpted of emeralds. On the back, was an ornate and lovely inscription styled into the truesilver itself. She is never without this piece. "My love and protection; always and forever... -J.A." Neal Another gift of Lord Lightsworn’s choosing was the hand picked steed, Neal. Neal, in Thalassian, translates to sweet. Alainysia is fond of this beautiful white stallion, for he has been a faithful companion to her in dark times. She has a relatively close bond with the horse, even go so far as to name him ‘The Sweetest Steed’ for his kind gestures towards the woman. Often leading her away from conversation in a comical manner, should he deem it unworthy. Friendships/Romantic Interests ---- James Aldemor A simple guardsman, who had been through many dark times with the woman. He was kind, loving, and even sweet upon the priestess. He often brought her joy despite his constant work and patrols, always stopping to make time and chat with her as a good friend would. He had remained strong for her during her falling out with Danath, and thus she ultimately fell for the man, and he her, in secret. They kept their relationship hidden, even if Alainysia proudly wore all the gifts he showered her in. One in particular, was the necklace strung upon a royal blue ribbon. Custom made and inscribed to her when he confessed his deep affections for her. Alas, their joy was ended as James was called to battle the Legion and she has not seen him since. When she was presented with his sword and shield, along with a charred body, she had it buried in Stormwind with a heavy heart. She has since moved on, just as he had made her promise. Danath Morsin Alainysia’s dear childhood friend. He has been by her side since her beginning her life at the orphanage, giving no cares as she went from one form to another. He has watched her grow into the woman she is today, and if it weren’t for his tender care at the death of Lililia, the priestess would have starved to death. She holds Danath in a high, loyalty-filled position within her heart and head, but shall never admit such to him. Lord Ailos Lightsworn An elf of high descent, Duke Lightsworn is a dear friend of Alainysia’s. One of the few who has seen her at her lowest point, and even went as far as to piece her back together- especially at the loss of a child. He has deep affection for the woman, despite his lack of showing it. He sits equal in her eyes, even if he is of a higher status than she. Though it is rumored that the pair are lovers, both Ailos and Alainysia will openly disregard the information. Lord Garion Magnus The Count of Goldacres was a dear friend of the priestess in the beginning. They had no differences or views; infact, they were similar. She holds him close to her heart after they had discovered her peerage as his adopted sister. She often spends her time in his lands, aiding him however she can with whatever he may need. As well as spending time with her nephew and niece. She takes great pride in the man and holds him to her highest standards, even if she has seen him at his lowest. While she may be his sibling through paper, she still regards him above herself as a higher Lord and Knight-Champion of the Realm. Positions Held Trivia * Alainysia’s name is actually a twist of the player’s middle name! * Alain, before discovering her heritage as a Lordaeronian noble, called herself Alainysia Elamorn. * Alainysia knows how to tailor, cook, and perform first aid/surgery. * Alain’s middle name is Cathrine! * Thank you to Llewellan and all who have aided myself in creating this Wiki. It is greatly appreciated. :) Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Mynydd Category:Characters Category:Priests Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Lordaeronian